


Akalenedat

by layeredlikeanonion, mochaaaa, what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/pseuds/layeredlikeanonion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: After a difficult bounty, Corin and Din need to relax.Relaxation can come in many forms.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: May The Smut Be With You





	Akalenedat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> _Akalenedat (n. Mando'a) - hard contact_
> 
> As mochaaaa and layeredlikeanonion like to promote a welcoming atmosphere, we encourage new writers who may be hesitant or reluctant to write smut, or those who have yet to foray into this new, uncharted territory in their journey as an author. As such, we are consistently blown away by what can be created with only a few small pushes in the right direction. This is one such story.

The job was supposed to go off without a hitch. A couple relatively easy credits, Din and Corin had agreed.

One bounty (who'd had backup, as they'd quickly figured out), a few cuts and abrasions, and not quite enough credits later, they were finally headed back to the quaint inn they'd found nearby for lodging.

The innkeeper, a stern but not unkind Twi'lek woman, had already offered to watch the child for them during the job. Luckily, they'd taken the opportunity, and spared themselves the stress of having to ensure his safety during an unanticipated attack. When they stumbled in, tired, sore, and kriffing caked in grime, she regarded them with a pitying amusement. The child was toddling about nearby, busying itself with a set of worn, wooden blocks. Din picked the kid up, whispering Mando'a into the soft tufts of hair as he usually did. 

Corin was able to catch bits about how glad he was the child was safe, that he was proud of him for behaving for the nice lady, that he loved him. The sight chipped at the corners of the adrenaline rush and anxiety of being ambushed that still kept him on edge. But it still lingered-he really, really hoped they'd be able to squeeze in some relaxing downtime together so he could work it off. Alone.

Either luck was on his side, or the innkeeper could read them well, because her warm voice broke through the quiet that was only otherwise interrupted by Din's words. 

"I can watch him for the night, too if you need it." She paused for a beat, smiling wider. "You definitely seem like you do."

Corin thanked her and made a mental note to add an extra tip on the counter when they left the next day. He nodded his chin towards their hallway and Din caught the look, set the kid down on the ground and straightened once more. Corin smiled and headed towards the room, knowing that Din was following right behind him.

It was moments like these that Corin truly wished he could verbalize the things his heart was screaming about.

When they got back to the room Din grabbed a change of clothes and made a beeline for the 'fresher, free hand already flying up to undo the various straps and buckles that held his armor in place. He sent a quick apologetic look back Corin's way—yes, Corin could tell there was apology in the tilt of the mud-encrusted helmet—and closed the door. All that was left to do was wait.

Corin chose to sacrifice one chair to the mud and sat down with a wince. That would now be part of the tip too, he guessed. When Din finally came back out, helmet and armor now scrubbed clean and his posture looking more relaxed, it was Corin's turn.

Unfortunately, he hadn't had the forethought that Din did and was stuck with the option of putting on his dirty clothes or walking out in just a towel. _It wasn't any different than in the Trooper barracks, right?_ He'd done that thousands of times before. 

And with that, he tucked the towel tightly around his hips and opened the door.

When Corin stepped out, the first thing he saw was Din sitting in a clean chair, polishing his armor. He winced as he thought about how long it had taken the other man to rid his armor of all that mud and decided he should probably offer his assistance.

“Hey, Din?” Din’s helmet tipped in such a way that Corin knew he was listening. “Do you want some help with that?”

The other man turned his head in Corin’s direction and Corin swore he heard a soft noise come from inside the helmet. He shuffled his feet anxiously when Din made no other sound or movements. Had he done something wrong? Tension thick enough to cut with a knife built in the room, and Corin felt his face heat up under the scrutiny. 

At last, he could take the silence no longer, “Din, is everything okay?”

Din stood up so abruptly that the armor he had been polishing fell to the floor with a clatter. Corin flinched and took a step back. _Kriff, he had really done it this time, hadn’t he?_ He thought things were better between them, but this was what he got for making assumptions.

With long strides, Din walked towards Corin, his gait almost predatory. Corin tried to back up, fearing the worst, but he tripped over his own feet. He pinwheeled his arms, trying to catch his balance, but the floor was making a swift approach. Before he could fall into a mess of limbs on the floor, however, Din reached out to steady him.

When Corin regained his balance he noticed their intimate proximity. This close, he could hear how heavily Din was breathing. Still thinking Din was angry with him, he instinctively lowered his eyes to the floor.

Corin’s eyes never reached their destination, though. Instead they caught on the distinctive bulge in Din’s pants.

_Oh._

Din seemed to follow his gaze, but Corin couldn't find it in himself to pull his eyes away. His mind began to drift- the fire had instantly been lit in his stomach, intensified by the fact that he was still very naked. The towel that hung loose around his hips felt practically nonexistent.

Especially when Din was otherwise fully dressed, in contrast. 

To know he'd had that effect on Din, though, from his body alone- it definitely didn't hurt his self-confidence to have that much power over a seemingly invincible man. He bit his lower lip, weighing his options, before purposefully gazing back up at his Mandalorian. 

It took a few moments to summon the courage to speak. Self doubt still gnawed at him, of course, but he did his very best to push it down and do what felt natural.

"Or I could... help with that." Corin was still quite afraid of pushing something too far, pushing Din too far, even when it seemed like it was taking everything Din had to not throw him on the bed right then and there. He had to make sure this was all okay- it was still so incredibly new to him.

The fingers on his hips that anchored him twitched, and he just knew how red his face had to be—he could feel it down to his collarbone, now—but his Mandalorian inched closer, pulling Corin in so that his forehead pressed against Din's helmet lightly.

The additional, intimate touch helped ground him as well; no matter how rough their day had been, or increasingly turned on they both felt, nothing could change what they were at their core.

"Y-yeah. Only if you want."

And did Corin want.

"You're sure?" Stars above, did Corin want. But more than anything else he wanted Din to want it too.

"Yes, _cyare,"_ Din murmured, breaking their _kov'yn_ only enough to gaze into his lover's eyes. Corin's breath caught in his throat, so frozen as he was by the intensity he felt behind the visor. "I'd like that very much."

Whether Din pulled them backwards or Corin himself stepped forward he didn't know. All he knew was that he had somehow fallen into Din's arms and they both had fallen into the bed. Corin pressed up on one arm as he straddled Din's hips, now hyper aware of how dangerously unclothed he was. And how dangerously easy it was for Din's arousal to turn Corin on as well. The towel must be imbued with some kind of Force magic to still be clinging to his hips after all that.

"You're absolutely sure?" Corin asked again. He didn't want anything he did to be a misstep in their slowly blossoming relationship. Din laughed and tucked a strand of towel-damp hair behind Corin's ear.

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have said so. Yes, Corin. Please."

Corin nodded and slid to the ground between Din's legs. He undid the buckle of Din's trousers with shaky hands but went no further. When Din looked down and nodded once more, Corin took a deep breath and dipped a hand beneath the waistband.

The shuddering gasp that filtered through the helmet's vocal modulator told Corin everything he needed to know. He freed Din's cock from his trousers and licked his lips. How long he had waited for this. And now it was all his for the taking.

Corin took Din into his mouth, and the strangled moan he received sent a wave of fiery arousal through him. He reached his free hand down to palm his already achingly hard erection through the towel while sucking on the head of Din’s cock. Din’s hips bucked up slightly, and he wound his fingers into Corin’s wet locks, giving a slight tug.

He couldn’t have stopped the moan that clawed its way up his throat even if he wanted to. Maker, the things this man did to him. Din tugged harder in encouragement, and all hesitancy was lost. Corin moved his hand away from his own member in favor of cupping one of Din’s balls and massaging it between his fingers. The noise his cyare made went straight to his dick, and he clenched his jaw at the force of it.

Din hissed at the feel of teeth, and Corin immediately pulled away and began spouting apologies, “Kriff, Din, I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean-”

“Corin,” Din cut him off. His voice was barely recognizable, and his breathing was erratic, “Corin, ner kar’ta, it’s alright.”

Corin gaped for a moment, “W-what?”

The other man tilted his helmet away in embarrassment before explaining, “It… It felt good. Really good.”

It was at this moment that Corin realized that Din’s erection was still standing proud. Well, okay then. Corin could work with this. In one swift motion, Corin descended on his Mandolarian’s dick with renewed vigor. Din gasped and squirmed at the suddenness of it, but he absolutely writhed when Corin grazed his teeth along the length. 

He grinned around the cock in his mouth. Yeah, he could definitely work with this.

Din's hand tangled in Corin's hair again, gripping hard enough to sting, but not cause lasting pain. At first, there was no pressure added to increase his movements—Din was letting him find a rhythm. 

And it didn't take long for him to do so. With every bob of his head, he'd take Din as far as he could without choking—and learned to expect the twitch of his hips when he went a bit further than he had before. 

He teasingly grazed his teeth almost at random, to prevent Din from anticipating his pattern. And it worked- it would cause a stuttered moan reminiscent of his name every time, without fail.

It may have been a bit presumptuous to take that much control, but for once, that doubt wasn't where Corin's mind lingered. Instead, he focused on the sensation of Din in his mouth and on trying to remain relaxed; of his own hand subconsciously drifting to give himself friction through a thin cotton towel, again. 

Eventually, Din began urging him into a more urgent pace with the hand in his damp hair. It was evidently getting difficult for him to maintain full control; he was losing himself in what Corin was giving him. After living in doubt for so long, after being afraid of messing up his chance to do this right- it was exhilarating to see the results of his actions unfolding right in front of him.

As easily as he could with one hand working around Din's length in sync with his mouth, he tugged at the towel until it was finally falling from his hips and cascading unceremoniously onto the floor. He couldn't wait any longer.

Corin took himself in hand and matched pace with the way Din was pressing his mouth back and forth, down and further down until Corin had to adjust his breathing to compensate for the obstruction in his throat. Judging by the growing frantic twitches of Din's hips, he was close. But Corin didn't want the fun to end this quickly.

"Corin, I-I'm gonna, oh fuck, Corin—!" Din whined, so close to the precipice and yet...

...so far. Corin yanked his head back out of Din's grasp, releasing his cock with a loud wet *pop!* and caught his breath. He winced at the sudden pain radiating from his scalp from twisting away but didn't mind too much.

 _"Corin—!"_ Din yelped and drew in a ragged gasp of air; the harsh sound making his helmet's vocal modulator hiss in feedback. Corin sat back on his heels, looking triumphant with one hand still stroking languidly between his legs.

"Yes, _ner cyar'ika?"_ He asked, batting coy, innocent lashes at his new husband like he didn't have a care in the world.

".....Fuck." Din's head hit the mattress with a soft, heavy _thump._ He laughed breathlessly, ran a hand down his chest and let it rest on his stomach. Corin smiled and reached back up with his free hand, trailing feather-light fingers up Din's thighs until their hands intertwined.

 _"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner mesh'la riddur,"_ Corin murmured. Din rumbled a tortured, happy growl in return.

"I love you too. Now please. Finish what you started here."

“Hmm…” Corin feigned a thoughtful pause. “I will. But only if you ask nicely.”

Din groaned and shifted impatiently on the bed. He muttered something under his breath grumpily that Corin didn’t quite catch before sighing, “Please, _ner kar’ta.”_

Corin gave the other man an unimpressed look. Din groaned again, louder this time, and whispered, _“Gedet’ye,_ Corin. Please. I need it. I need you.”

A goofy smile on his face, and a light feeling in his chest, Corin nodded. Din sighed in relief, only to make a sound of protest when Corin got up.

“Hush, _kar’ta,”_ Corin murmured. “I’m going to make this really good for you.” With that he walked over to his pack on the floor, swaying his hips exaggeratedly as he knew that Din would be watching. Once at his bag, he rummaged around and released a soft, but triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for.

On his way back to the bed, he let his eyes drag over the whole of Din’s body slowly and smirked when he saw Din’s cock twitch. He still couldn’t believe that this was his doing. That this wonderful, seemingly unshakable man had fallen to pieces because of something he had done. His heart soared with the love he felt for his other half.

Corin dropped back down on the bed, and his grin widened when Din shuddered at the soft snick of an opened bottle. Coating his fingers in a generous amount of the substance and placing the bottle to the side, he took Din into his mouth again at the same time that he pressed a gentle finger against Din’s entrance. _He was going to make Din feel so good._

And he knew from the surprised, keening moan that escaped his Mandalorian that it was definitely going to work. 

"Fuck!"

Corin couldn't help but smirk—as much as he could manage, at least—around Din's cock as he sunk lower and slowly pressed further, pressing past the ring of muscle. 

"Corin, shit..." Din's hand fell to twist in his hair again, involuntarily, while the other grasped at the white sheets, under him. 

He couldn't see Din's face but judging by the deep, ragged breaths that could be heard even through the modulator, Corin knew he had to be a beautiful sight. Mouth hanging open, cheeks as flushed as Corin's, eyes sharply locked on the sight of him—taking Din as far as he could.

This gave him the courage to push in all the way- perhaps a little faster than intended- and Corin had to take a deep breath to steady himself at the sensation of Din twitching around him. His poor Mandalorian had already been so desperate, so close...and certainly would've been content to let Corin use his mouth until he couldn't handle it anymore.

But this was something even more intimate between them- he was trusting Corin so much. He'd evidently never done this before, Corin realized, and was in awe of- as well as pleased by- the fact that he was the first. The only one.

His thoughts nearly got away from him, but Corin was pulled back into the present moment by the frustrated whine above him.

 _"Gedet'ye, cyare._ I- more, please. Please, do something."

And he couldn't bring himself to deny that. Not when Din was begging for it. 

Corin pressed a second to Din's entrance—while curling the finger that was already inside his lover, knowing exactly what it'd do to him.

Din let out a broken gasp and clutched even tighter to Corin's hair and the bedsheets. His breathing came in short, uneven stutters as Corin steadily worked him open while pleasuring him with his mouth. Every noise, every twitch and contraction around his fingers felt divine. The mighty hunter was at his command and Corin felt more powerful on his knees now than he ever had been.

Din squirmed and writhed under Corin's gentle control, edging closer and closer to release with every moment. His back arched, lifting off the bed when Corin curled both his tongue and his fingers in tandem, and fully _whined_ Corin's name in response. His hips shuddered in reactive, instinctual thrusts upward as he finally came, hard, down Corin's throat. Corin held his Mandalorian down with his free hand as best he could while he took every drop.

Din sagged into the mattress when he was fully spent and Corin moved back to catch his breath. He shot a wet smile at his lover's visor and gave a couple last gentle curls of his fingers before retracting them. Din shivered in the cool aftershocks.

Corin wiped his fingers off on the now discarded towel and climbed up onto the bed beside Din. The men turned towards each other to press close, but Din noticed that Corin was still hard against his thigh.

"You...you're not-" Din began but Corin dismissed it.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted this to be about you," Corin began with a laugh. "And yeah. I did. We'll add carpet cleaning to that tip, right?"

Din huffed out a tired chuckle in response. Corin grinned softly and pressed a chaste kiss to the side of Din’s neck. _“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.”_ He whispered. The other man pulled Corin in even closer and sighed happily.

 _“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.”_ Din echoed, fondness dripping from his every word. Like every time his riduur spoke those words, Corin’s heart skipped a beat, and he felt a flutter in his stomach. Maker, he felt like a silly little schoolgirl with a crush. But this was so much more than that.

Corin loved this man with all his heart, every fiber of his being. He was so kriffing lucky that, out of everyone he could’ve picked, Din had chosen him to be his riduur. Him! A former Stormtrooper. A man who once done terrible things under the command of the Empire. Din, who could have had anyone his heart desired. He had chosen Corin.

His heart swelled once more, and he blinked back happy tears. Din noticed and brought a hand up to Corin’s cheek, caressing it softly.

“What’s wrong, _ner kar’ta?”_ Din asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” Corin smiled and leaned in for a _kov’nyn._ “Absolutely nothing. I’ve never been happier.”


End file.
